


The Sun and The Moon

by R_Rolling



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, First Time, Imprinting, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: The one excuse Edward uses to put off sleeping with Bella is the fact that she'll bleed the first time...but if she's already taken care of that he won't have an excuse anymore will he? Bella's not ready for the consequences of asking Jacob Black to take her virginity.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic depicts graphic sex :) Consensual Infidelity and the first time for a virgin. I am basing this off of my own experiences with my first time (Not that y'all needed to know that) However, I was told by a doctor that my first time was going to be awful because of my hymen. I know that everyone has their own experiences so please, if you happen to be a virgin do not be scared by this, it is a work of fiction and your experiences may be vastly different. Love you guys.

The Sun and The Moon. 

Bella sat in her truck wringing her hands and biting her lip so hard she thought she might cut herself. Bella had never been this nervous for anything in her entire life, the only thing that had come close to making her panic this bad was moving from Phoenix to Forks. Her truck sat just on the edge of the Black's property, already thrown in reverse just in case. Bella didn't think she could go through with this, it was evil, she already knew. To use her best friend like this was almost inconceivable, almost being the key word. She knew that Jacob loved her with everything that he had; heart, mind, body, and soul, and if asked she knew he would do anything for her. 

The dilemma is this: Edward Cullen wouldn't have sex with her. It sounds stupid, however, this was one thing Bella couldn't fathom taking with her into immortality. She was on the cusp of being married to a vampire, who would then change her so she could spend the rest of eternity with him. She did not want to take her virginity with her, she didn't know if sex would be different when she was a vampire. Alice and Rosalie had told her that it was a little different, Alice had said that even though their bodies didn't produce anything anymore they were still able to get wet when aroused. Bella had been mortified but also curious when Alice had told her. Alice had also said that she couldn't remember what sex was like as a human and that Bella should try to have the experience before she was changed. Rosalie of course, had told her to wait until she could give as good as she got...whatever the hell that meant. Bella wouldn't even think about talking to Esme about this. 

The second half of the dilemma was why Edward wouldn't have sex with her. He was deathly afraid of her bleeding during the loss of her virginity. Which she was assured would happen by her gynecologist. Dr. Bell in Port Angeles had told her that her hymen was thick and that her first time would likely be messy and painful and that it couldn't be avoided. This visit led to an embarrassing talk with Carlisle, he didn't have any knowledge of a human turning with their hymen intact, he'd asked around and finally found someone. An older vampire name Heather, she'd been a virgin when she turned and told Bella the horror story of her mate trying to have sex with her for the first time. 

"It was worse than the changing" Heather had admitted to Bella over a skype call. Heather and her mate Richard lived in England together, she was two hundred years old. "I had thought nothing could be more painful than the three days of burning, but when I laid with Richard for the first time I thought I was going to die. Have you ever seen any of those vampires of yours obliterate a boulder or a giant tree?" Heather had asked her, Bella had thought for a moment. 

"I've seen Emmett smash a rock into dust but it wasn't like a giant rock or anything." 

"Have him show you, take him to a boulder and have him reduce it to nothing...that's how much force it takes to breath through a vampire hymen" Bella had stared at her, horrified. "I suggest you get rid of that pesky little thing whilst still human deary. Save yourself a great deal of pain." 

Edward had also been horrified after that, but not horrified enough to actually sleep with her. He'd taken her aside about a week ago and spoke to her gently. "Bella, I understand your position, I really do. But it's too dangerous for you and I to be together like that before you're turned and me killing you in accident is no longer an option" He had grit his teeth and told her "Bella I know we're going to be married soon...I want you to know that I love you, and I'm giving you a free one time only pass. To sleep with someone else for one night to help you transition into being a vampire smoothly, without the consequences of having to deal with your virginity afterward." Bella had been upset, but she understood where Edward was coming from. Blood was going to be a huge issue, and he had told her before that blood and arousal went hand in hand, and that he may not be able to control himself if he smelt her blood during sex...

So here Bella was, sitting outside of Jacob's house. She knew that if she asked Jacob to do this, he would in a heart beat. She'd realized how much he loved her after the fight with Victoria and the newborns. After she'd taken some time to process all that had happened, she knew that Jacob would do absolutely anything for her. The reason why she hesitated was because she knew this would hurt him too, to basically use him for sex. She really should just go up to Port Angeles...or even Seattle and sleep with someone random, but the thought of doing that made her skin crawl, she wanted her first time to be special as cliche as that sounded. She wanted to do it with someone she loved and if she couldn't do it with Edward, the only other person was Jacob. 

A tapping on her window startled her so bad she screamed. Jacob was standing there, hair wet from the light drizzle with a grin on his face. Bella rolled her eyes and turned the truck off, she barely was able to open the door before he swooped her into a hug. "Loca what are you doing here? Ran away from the blood sucker?" Bella punched his arm, grimacing as her knuckles twinged. "You've got to stop hitting me Bella" He laughed. Bella looked up at him, he was in a good mood. It would either make or break this moment. 

"Hey..can I talk to you? I, uh have something important to ask you, but it needs to be done privately" he cocked his head, eyes searching hers for a moment. 

"Of course. I just finished patrol so I'm free. Let me go tell my dad where I'm going and we can go for a drive or something yeah?" 

"Yeah...hey bring a change of clothes" He raised an eyebrow but nodded and stalked to the house. It only took him a few minutes to talk to Billy and gather what he needed. They loaded up into the truck and Bella set the truck back toward Forks. She would talk to him on the drive and if he agreed she would take him up to a cabin she rented for the weekend. If he didn't agree she was going to go try to take care of it herself with a vibrator Alice had bought her in secret. 

"So are you going to feed me? I did just get done running after all" Bella rolled her eyes at him, but she'd already been prepared. She grabbed a brown paper bag from her backpack and shoved it at him. She'd made him five sandwiches for the drive and had packed a big bottle of water and three apples. "Thanks Bells" He took a huge bite of a turkey club "So whatda wanna talk bout?" 

"Um...maybe swallow first? I don't want you to choke...and it's kind of a long story" Bella bit her lip again, decidedly not looking at Jacob. 

"Honey, I haven't seen you this nervous in a long time, what's wrong?" 

"I uh....um...It's really weird. It's sort of a favor...but it's not like that, and it's going to be weird" 

"Bella! You're stuttering, is something wrong? You're really pale, like more pale than normal. In fact you look green" 

"It's hard to say Jake. It's kind of gross" 

"You know that I don't care about gross Bells. What is it? Be straight with me" 

"Well...I found something out...about turning into a vampire" Jacob gave her a hard look. "Jake don't, we've already had this conversation" 

"Yeah yeah, you love him and want to spend forever with him. I still have plans to make you change your mind" Bella rolled her eyes. 

"We found out that if I turn as I am...I'm going to be in a lot of pain later on"

"Well...yeah isn't it supposed to hurt?" 

"No...I mean....damn it! Why is this so hard!" '

"Whoa! Bells pull over, we apparently really have something to talk about" Bella sighed and pulled off to the side of the road. They were still in La Push. "Honey please just tell me?" 

"It's...I'm a virgin okay!" Jacob tilted his head. 

"Okay..." 

"And...ugh. So I went to the doctor in Port Angeles and she said that my...ya know. Hymen." Bella blushed violently. "Is...super thick, and that my first time is going to be really painful and messy. Edward is scared that he'll lose control because apparently I'm going to bleed...a lot. Carlisle found a vampire who turned with hers intact and said it was the worst pain she'd ever been through and that it took as much force as it would a vampire reducing a boulder to dust to break through it" Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. "Yeah. So Edward and I talked and he told me...that I could ask someone and he'd give me a free pass....to save myself some pain for later" Bella took a deep breath "I thought about going to Seattle and just...finding a stranger, but that makes me feel sick...and I don't trust anyone else Jake...so I thought I'd ask you" Bella looked at him. She'd never seen Jacob look more confused. "Jacob I came today to ask you to sleep with me...to take my virginity....I uh understand if you can't. It's stupid to ask anyways...I should just go to Seattle...." 

"Bella, you're asking me to have sex with you? While you're engaged to a vampire?" 

"Yes" Bella whispered. 

"You know this will just make it harder for me to give you up?" Bella nodded. That was going to be the hardest part of this, for Jacob to fight even harder than he already was. "And you still want to go through with it?" 

"It sounds cliche and like a stupid movie...but I always wanted my first time to be special, and now I find out it can either include moderate pain or severe pain with no in between. Jacob this is hard enough as it is, I wanted this human experience. I wanted to be able to have sex with my boyfriend...but I'm never going to be able to. Not as a human, not in this life" Jacob looked hard at her for a moment before swallowing hard and looking down. 

"Okay Bella. I'll do this" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. But you have to understand Bells this moment...you're completely mine, that's all I ask" He gave a hard look at her ring. She blushed and without looking at it, slowly slid it off her finger, Edward wouldn't like it, but she was willing to do this for Jacob in return for what he was going to do with her. "Here" he took it from her and slipped it into the zipper pocket on her backpack. "So...we're not going back to Charlie's right?" Bella shook her head. 

"I rented a cabin in Ovington on Lake Crescent. I've already packed everything we need" 

"Okay Bella...let's go". 


	2. The Lake

The drive out to Ovington was only forty minutes long. Jacob had tried to ease the tension, but eventually they just turned on an eighties rock station and listened to music. Bella was incredibly nervous, she hadn't really thought Jacob would actually say yes, and now they were on their way to have sex...literal actual sex. Bella had no idea what to do. She'd gotten curious and tried to watch a porn once, the opening scene was a huge man spitting into the mouth of a girl that looked younger than her. She had turned that off by just pulling the cord on her computer. She left her computer unplugged for two weeks before she turned it back on, thankful that the video wasn't still up. 

The extent of Bella's sex knowledge was man puts himself inside of woman and that's about it. She kissed Edward but that was chaste because he was worried about his venom, and she'd never done anything else. Bella knew that the girls at school were having and talking about sex, but she was too embarrassed to listen to them. So she was going into this with Jacob blind...in fact she didn't even know if Jacob knew anything about sex! This was such a bad idea. 

It was way too soon that Bella was pulling the truck into the driveway of the cabin...well it was more like a whole house. Bella looked up at the place in shock...it was actually Edward who had rented the cabin for the weekend, giving her a worry free place to do this when she had told him she was going to ask Jacob first. He had totally understood her need for someone she trusted and he had given her a safe place to go. Edward had given her the key earlier this morning. 

"It's fully stocked with enough food for the weekend, if he chooses to go with you there's more than enough for him as well." Edward had told her. He'd kissed her gently and then went off on a full family hunting trip. 

"This place is huge" Jacob had already opened the truck door and was gathering their things. Bella took a deep breath and followed him up to the front door, her hand shaking lightly as she stuck the key in the door. 

It was beautiful on the inside, everything was a light wood and it made it seem bigger on the inside. Lots of windows, all in all Bella felt like it was a place too good for her to even step into let alone defile. Jacob had no such qualms, he walked in like he owned the place, throwing their stuff on the nearest couch. "Bells I'm going to go do a run real quick, my wolf is itching to make sure the area is safe okay?" 

"Sure Jake" He nodded and stripped out of his shorts. Bella flushed and looked away before she could catch a glimpse, Jacob laughed at her before taking off. Finally leaving her to her thoughts. 

Bella looked around, then she saw something that caught her eye. There was a letter on the kitchen island, her name neatly scrawled in Edward's hand writing. Bella opened it with baited breath. 

_Bella: My love. I know this is difficult for you, to be where you are without me. I understand how badly you wanted it to be me. Jacob, well I cannot say that I trust him unconditionally however, I do trust him enough to take care of you, and to not hurt you. In the event that something happens this weekend...anything you are uncomfortable with or scared of, or even if you just want to talk Alice has stashed a satellite phone in the bottom drawer in the kitchen to the right of the stove. My cell phone number is programmed as the first speed dial. I adore you and nothing is going to change that, anything you do this weekend is already forgiven in my eyes and I hope that you enjoy yourself to the best of your ability. I love you, forever and always. - Edward._

Bella smiled. Edward was always one step ahead of her in everything. She eyed the kitchen drawer before turning and tucking the letter into her bag, she stroked her engagement ring once before heading off to explore the rest of the house. It was a single bedroom with a giant bathroom attached, the bed had to be completely custom with how huge it was, it took up an entire wall. She was sure Jacob would get a kick out of that. Bella got curious and started opening drawers. The dresser contained plain average clothing for both men and women in different sizes, the bathroom had all essential toiletries from shower stuff to toothbrushes in different colors. The bedside table made Bella blush, there was an unopened pack of batteries that Bella knew were the right size for the unopened vibrator in her bag, there were three bottles of lube and tissues. Bella shut that drawer and decided her exploring was over with, she decided to go out and try to make dinner. It was seven at night already, Friday was almost over and she wasn't expected back until midday on Monday. 

"Bells I'm back!" Jacob shouted to her, shutting and locking the front door. 

"I'm making dinner!" He joined her in the kitchen, thankfully dressed. 

"It's all safe, and I was able to speak with Sam. He's going to cover my patrol for Sunday" She nodded as she flipped the burgers she was making. 

"Cheese burgers and chips sound good?" 

"Yeah sounds great" Jacob stepped up behind her and brushed her hair over one shoulder. He put his big hot hands on her waist and pressed his chest up against her back. She shivered as his body heat seeped into her. She tried her best to focus on the food, she needed to get out buns and condiments and the cheese and chips, but he had her trapped. 

"Jake I've got to finish dinner, I'm hungry aren't you?" Jacob chuckled against her hair his breath against her neck made goosebumps race down her arms. 

"Yeah, gotta eat to have energy for later" Bella could tell that those words held promise. Jacob pressed a kiss against the back of her ear and finally backed off. 

Bella's knees were weak as she shuffled around the kitchen finishing dinner. She set their plates down on the island and they ate, Jacob told her about Seth chasing a rabbit in wolf form making her laugh in between bites. This felt almost normal, but the thought of what they were going to be doing later was a heavy cloud on Bella's mind. Bella couldn't stop looking at Jacob's hands, they had felt huge around her waist, they looked huge now as he gripped a burger in one and a soda in the other. She pushed her half eaten burger at Jacob, her mind going to fast to focus on food. 

"I'm going to go take a shower...alone" she amended at his look. "You just eat and...I don't know keep yourself busy for a few minutes. I won't be long" Bella made her escape, grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt on her way to the bathroom. She didn't even know if she was going to be able to do this tonight, her nerves were already eating at her. 

Bella relaxed under the water, cranking it as hot as it would go. She sighed and slowly began to wash herself, she'd already shaved the day before so to stall for time she meticulously washed her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo. She guessed Edward liked it too seeing as he had a bottle waiting for her everywhere she went. All too soon there was nothing left to do, and the water had already began to run cold, so with a heavy sigh Bella wrapped a towel around herself and went to the sink to violently brush her teeth. She slipped on her pajamas and went out to face the music. 


End file.
